Once there was an old TDI Contestant
by RaWrLeSsDiNo
Summary: A Series of one-shots based on children's stories and folktales.
1. Chapter 1

Once, there was an old total drama island contestant who ate a milkweed plant. I don't know why he ate the milkweed plant. Perhaps he'll die.

Once, there was an old total drama contestant who ate a caterpillar that wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside him. He ate the caterpillar so it would eat the milkweed plant. I don't know why he ate the milkweed plant. Perhaps he'll die.

Once, there was an old total drama island contestant who ate a bird. He ate the bird so it would eat caterpillar. I don't know why he ate the fly. Perhaps he'll die.

Once, there was an old total drama island contestant who ate a snake. Imagine that! He ate a snake. He ate the snake so it would eat the bird. He ate the bird so it would eat caterpillar. He ate the caterpillar so it would eat the milkweed plant. I don't know why he ate the milkweed plant. Perhaps he'll die.

Once, there was an old total drama island contestant who ate a dog. He went whole hog to eat the dog. He ate the dog so it would eat the snake. He ate the snake so it would eat the bird. He ate the bird so it would eat caterpillar. He ate the caterpillar so it would eat the milkweed plant. I don't know why he ate the milkweed plant. Perhaps he'll die.

Once, there was an old total drama island contestant who ate a fox. I don't know how she ate the fox. She ate the fox so it would eat the dog. He ate the dog so it would eat the snake. He ate the snake so it would eat the bird. He ate the bird so it would eat caterpillar. He ate the caterpillar so it would eat the milkweed plant. I don't know why he ate the milkweed plant. Perhaps he'll die.

Once, there was an old total drama contestant who ate a bear. She died, of course!

Moral: never eat a bear.

A/N: See, this is what happens when I get bored! I came up with the things she ate, but everything else is credited to the author.


	2. The clumsy athlete

One fine morning a young athlete decided to go for a walk. At noon ihe climbed up and down a tree. In the afternoon he rummaged through a pile of garbage. In the evening he walked among a famous host. And when it turned into night the young athlete crept up a brick wall. After a while he got tired and fell to the ground. He landed on his leg and his leg broke. The young athlete tried very hard to move his leg. But he couldn't. "Help!' he cried. All along, a mean nasty delinquent had been watching the young athlete.

"Tomorrow morning I will teach you how to scream and flip though the air and land on your feet," said the mean nasty delinquent.

"In the meantime you may as well go to sleep. Good night!"

The next morning the mean nasty delinquent said,

"Look at me. This is how it's done."

First, he fell onto his back. And then with a loud scream… he flipped though the air and landed on his feet.

"Now you try it," said the mean nasty delinquent.

"Thank you. That looks easy," replied the young athlete. Just then a sarcastic bookworm walked out of a nearby building.

"Look at me," yelled the young athlete.

And with a loud scream…it flipped though the air. But it landed clumsy on it back.

"How very clumsy of me," said the young athlete. Just then a CIT ambled by.

"Better luck next time" said the CIT. "Keep on trying."

"Look at me,' said the young athlete. And with a loud scream… It flipped though the air.

"How very clumsy of me," said the young athlete. Just then a mean jerk slithered by.

"You better worry," said the mean jerk, "you will never get there,"

"Look at me," said the young athlete. And with a loud scream… He flipped though the air. But it landed on his back. Just then a geek scurried by.

"You just need a little more practice," said the geek.

"Look at me," said the young athlete. And with a loud scream…he flipped though the air. But he landed on his back. Just then… Oh! What was this? The young athlete had never seen anything this big. He could not move! He was scared.

"QUICK, SCREAM AND FLIP!" cried the mean nasty delinquent who was watching.

And the young athlete screamed and flipped though the air. But, this time he did three graceful somersaults and… landed on his feet.

"Look at you!" shouted the mean nasty delinquent. "You have done it!"

The screaming you heard in the background was created by your own imagination. Your imagination can be replaced by boring logic and facts. That should be done by your school.

A/N: I deiced to turn this into a series of one-shots. And the last part about imagination you should not do! Ummm…yeah. Bye.


End file.
